vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Moltres
Summary Moltres (Japanese: ファイヤー Fire) is a dual-type Fire/Flying Legendary Pokémon. Along with Articuno and Zapdos, it is one of the three Legendary birds of Kanto. Moltres sheds embers with every flap of its wings, creating a brilliant flash of flames. By dipping itself into the magma of an active volcano, this Pokémon can heal itself. It migrates to the south with the coming of spring, and is said to bring an early springtime to cold lands. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, likely Low 6-B Name: Moltres Origin: Pokémon Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown, likely several centuries old at least. Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Flame Pokémon, Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Weather Manipulation, Energy Projection, Flight, Healing (It enters into volcanoes to heal itself, Can use Roost to recover health and stamina), Immunity to burns. Attack Potency: At least Small Island level (It can generate so much energy that it causes the seasons to change with its presence alone), likely Small Country level (It took all 3 legendary birds to take down Lugia). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (At least Mach 278) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least''' Class EJ', likely '''Class ZJ' (Clashed with its fellow Legendary Birds on even ground) Durability: At least Small Island level (Took hits from the other Legendary Birds), likely Small Country level Stamina: High Range: Several meters normally due to sheer size, at least several dozen meters with normal attacks, Several hundred kilometers with large-scale attacks like Hurricane and Sunny Day. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Moltres is vulnerable to Water, and Electric Type moves and is especially weak to Rock Type moves. Using Burn Up removes its Fire Typing which removes its Water Type weakness in exchange for an Ice Type weakness and lessens its Rock Type weakness. Becomes weak to Ground Type moves if forcibly grounded before it uses Burn Up. Notable Attacks/Techniques: See here for all the moves Moltres can use. * Pressure: Moltres makes the opponent expend twice as much energy, tiring them out twice as quickly. * Flame Body: Physical contact with Moltres may burn the attacker. It also causes Pokémon Eggs to hatch more quickly. * Flamethrower: Moltres fires off a stream of flames from its mouth that can cause burns. * Burn Up: A powerful Fire Type move. Should Moltres be frozen it will be able to thaw out. It removes Moltres' Fire Typing causing the move to fail if used again. * Wing Attack: Moltres attacks using its wings. * Ember: Moltres spews small flame embers from its mouth that can cause burns. * Agility: Moltres lightens and relaxes its body to increase its speed. * Endure: Moltres braces itself allowing it take any attack. * Ancient Power: Moltres manipulates nearby rocks with an ancient power and hurls them at the opponent. This may also raise all of Moltres' stats. * Safeguard: Moltres sets up a protective barrier around itself and its allies to protect against status conditions. * Air Slash: Moltres fires off blades of compressed air at the opponent. It may also make them flinch. * Sunny Day: Moltres makes bright and sunny. The increased temperatures lower the power of Water Type moves and increase the power of Fire Type moves. It also allows Solar Beam to be used much more quickly. * Solar Beam: Moltres charges up and fires a beam of solar energy. It charges up faster under sunny conditions. * Heat Wave: Moltres blows a very hot wave of air that can hit multiple opponents and has a chance of causing burns. * Sky Attack: Moltres charges up its body with energy before charging into the opponent. It has a high chance of dealing critical damage and can cause the opponent to flinch. * Roost: Moltres roots to heal itself. The move leaves Moltres grounded while it heals. * Hurricane: Moltres blows a hurricane at the opponent potentially confusing them. Its accuracy is increased under rain but decreased under sunny conditions. Gallery File:Lugia vs articuno vs zapdos vs moltres-0 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Anime Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Birds Category:Flight Users Category:Monsters Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Manga Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users